The Mountain Guard:The Visit
by Kion22
Summary: Kiyi has gotten older about 14 but when her 5 year old brother Jai suggest they go to another world They go on a wild adventure to find out more just read the story this is a crossover with lilsanddune I don't know what his story is called yet but when I find out I will update the summary and but it in leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Time had passed since Kiyi last barley she was now 14 rip had disappeared

But Kiyi has a new brother named Jai

Simba was asleep when he felt somebody tugging at his dad "what is it son" asked Simba with tiredness

"you promised that we would have a father son day.

"oh fine" said Simba the golden cub began to jump up and down excited

"Come on dad" said Jai Mai woke up with Kiyi behind her "what's all this noise" she asked

"Ask Jai I was asleep until he came" said Simba "ugh said Mai

"Don't ugh me it's your fault" said Simba "how "you had the cub"

"Ehem" said Jai looking at the like there a bunch of idiots "hey little brother"

Said Kiyi watching her brother "hi sis" said Jai "I got patrol" "Jai time for your bath" said Mai

"I don't want to" said Jai but it was late she smuggled him up and began to lick his fur

"ugh I'm a big boy now" said Jai

3 minutes later….

"daddy can I ask you a question" said Jai

"Uh ok" Said Simba Jai took a deep breath "how did you get you scar" said Jai

"That book is closed" said Simba "please dad" "fine" said Simba

"It all happened a while when Koda showed up here" said Sima "I was tricked by your aunty snow" said Simba "and let me guess she made a plan to have you get bitten" said Jai "yes actually" said Simba

"hey dad" "yes son" "cab we visit Koda in his word" " yes we can today right now" said Simba

When hey we're home thy told them everything "the whole family stood in one spot and Yasmin sucked hem into the portal when they were there they saw all sorts of animals then they heard growling then a wild dog lunged at them with the pack following behind "uh oh Mai be the Cubs to safety"

To. E continued…..


	2. Chapter 2: Teriza

Simba starts walking over to the Lion that saved him "thank you I was at out numbered" said Simba

"Ok also way I ask who the heck are you" said. The lion "oh me I'm Simba" said Simba

"Did you hit your head or something do you think you can use his name as a joke" brake the Lio

n

Making Jai come out from behind his father's leg "don't talk to my daddy that way" said Jai

"He is a king show some respect" said" Jai Kiyi pulled her little brother away not wanting to start a fight

"Yeah king of crazy" said the lion "shut up what ever your name is" barked Jai Mai gasped

"Language!" "sorry mom. "sorry but I'm just here to see Koda" said Simba

"my Madiodo and grandfather is dead "all the animals will be invited for the burial

Simba just left looking for a cave to spend the night in "daddy why is that guy such a f….. head

"Language!" said Mai "sorry" "We need food" said Mai "yea let's both go hunting Cubs stay here"

Ok it had Ben a while Jai got bored and went exploring

Deep in the pride lands night…

"ugh it is not as fun as I expected better head back before Kiyi tells dad I snuck out" he said. To himself when he hear s a rumble in they Bush's "who's there" said Jai

"oh calm down" said the voice as a Lioness cub with white fur with black hair on her tail

And ears with blue eyes "ok and who the hell are you" asked Jai "me I'm Teriza"

"Your name strong and happy?" said Jai "yea got a problem" asked Teriza

"no just asking I have heard the name before it was a name of a lioness warrior with the power of time travel and universal" said Jai "you know about warriors" "yea I want to be one someday" said Jai who for some reason felt something in his heart when all of a sudden They heard a voice of wild dogs "lets eat em" said the dog "I hope you can fight it's about to get ugly" said Teriza

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3:the roar

Simba looks at Jai giving him the look "I should ground you for two weeks"

"But I'll let it slide" said Simba as became the family walked away to their cave

In the Morning…

Jai woke up excited "dad can J go exploring" he ask Simba looks at Mai am more

"Yes but be careful he said Jai was playing in the grass enjoying the sunshine

When he heard a familiar voice "Teriza?" said Jai "oh hey Jai" "what you up to"

"Nothing just about to go into the outlands" "can I come" asked Jai "sure but you parents ok with t"

"Hell no but it will be fun" said Jai

In the outlands…

They both walked talked and got to known each other "so you're a prince from another world"

"yea" not noticing the wild dogs hiding in the shadows "hey look it's the Cubs that got us busted" said the dog then he smile here was 3 of them the others back at base they then stopped them

"Your in big trouble said the dog "don't come any closer fur brain" yelled Teriza

"I don't like that one to mean" said the other then the other one slapped him man up fool

"enough I'm not telling you again go away" yelled Jai "and what you gonna do cub"

Jai gulped not knowing "call my dad" he said in a wimpy voice "ool look boys we got a daddy's boy!

The clouds started to roll in "im not a daddy's bou, yelled Jai as he let out a powerful roar sending them flying "what did I just do "said Jai "I don't know" she said they both stood their confused

To be continued….

A\n Hey check out lilsanddune story called Madiodo's guard byeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

Jai wen inside and looked at his mom and dad "hi Mom hi Dad" he said running of to his spot to sleep

"Well he got fired Early" said Mai

The next Day…..

"I'm going hunting" said Simba but Jai ran out

Deep in pridelands..

Jai tried using the roar but nothing happens "Madiodo it's to hard"

All of a sudden they see a flash and a loud shout and a thud where s teenage lion appreciate d


	5. Chapter 5 stupid

Simba looks up and hears a loud Shout ahhjhhhh then 3 ugly looking hyena appear "Brad stinky !arch?

" I'm hear my sweetie poo said Brad approaching Kiyi and Mai. Who run away FART! Winky farted the threebhyenas laughed


	6. Chapter 6:are we dating?

Jai walks alongside Kiro "so are you and Kiyi a thing" he asks wanting to know because one Kiyi was his sister two he was bored "well kind of we admitted we liked each other when we were little but we were too little to be in a relationship so we promised that when we are older we would" said Kiro "but you are older'

"yeah we are," said Kiro "so what the fuck are you waiting for asking her out," said Jai "it is complicated when you get to this stage you will understand," said Kiro not wanting to talk about it anymore one because Jai is gonna blab "I could help ill tell her you to want to know," said Jai "no thanks I don't need a 5-year-old telling my own girlfriend I want to ask her out," said Kiro

"then do it already," said Jai "but how I -" but before he could finish she sees Kiyi talking to somebody a girl lion she had met

she then turns and sees him "hi little bro" and then sees Kiro and wonders how he got here he does not know the magic

then Kiro said Something stupid "you look nice, but uh not to nice but uh you look nice al the time and uh," said Kiro

he just walked away Jai followed "who and what was that," she asked "oh that's Kiro a boy from my world

"cool he uh does not know how to talk to a girl does he" "he was not always like that," said Kiyi "hmmm sounds like you two got chemistry" "do not" "ok fine maybe but we were little," she said "WHAt happened then? "well first there was a accidental Kiss then it just continued and- then all of a sudden there was an explosion boom!

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7 the guard

Jai and Teriza bodies connected they rolled around the floor Teriza smirked Jai new she had an idea they pressed against each other all of a sudden Teriza used full force they stopped rolling she can on top Jai rolled his eyes Teriza on the other hand smiled

Looking down into Jai eyes "ha pinned yeah" she said Jai then smirked to as he put his paw on her hits and kicked his leg up

Knocking her backward soon they both flew backward "like my truck" said Jai "no it felt weird" Jai smirk she did to they both had the same idea they charged like wild bulls and connected their bodies again soon they both screamed as the pulled

"Prepare to lose" said Jai as he used full force disconnected the bodies they both flew into the air when they came down

Jai was top he had won the fight Teriza moved out he pressed down she surrendered "I think I'm ready to start a guard" said Jai

"Got any idea who to choose? Asked Teriza "no I need a bravest,fastest,keenest of sigh,strongest" said Jai "well you got a bravest"said Teriza "uh who" "me you dopey dope"" said Teriza "also my friends might be interested" said Teriza as he followed her to a valley "hey Teriza" greeted a monkey "hey Bapu" said Teriza soon a Rhino and a cheetah appeared "these are them

The rhino came forward "hi I'm Hashu" said Hashu the cheetah came "hi I'm chair" said Cuzi "soon the monkey climbed up real high"

"Uh guys I see wild dogs coming" he said "I don't see them About"said Jai "Bapu has really good eyesight" said Teriza

"I'm the strong one if we were a lion guard id be a strongest" said Hashu "I'd be fastest" said chuzi

"I'd be keenest of sight" said Bapu "I'd. Be the bravest" said Teriza "well we are the mini lion guard so I say we kick us some tail"

Yeah!" Said everybody


	8. Chapter 8:rips returned

Jai got done beating up the dogs when all of a sudden madiodo. Came j. With the lion guard panicking "you guys okay" he screamed

Meanwhile in the mountain kingdom

RIp was tired of running she walked into a cave and saw a large stone and started laughing she place a paw o. The sto e and purple letters are all over it she started to feel the power going through her blood "Yes,yes the power!" She screams as she grew purple wings from her back and her eyes were purple fire "let's see you win now kiyi!" She said as she walked up to the mountain

"She shot a blast of purple energy at the guards turning them to walked in to see Yasmin "ah yes Yasmin" she said wickedly as she walked up "the best in the flesh" said rip as she got closer to the old lion "rip why are you here? , Asked Yasmin "oh nothing just to do this" she snapped and Yasmin became a frog she laughed and she sat on the throne "next stop the pridelands" she laughed as she possedd all the guards who started killing anybody who disagree with Rip

Back in the pridelands

A purple portal opened and rip walked in with over 100,000,000 shoulders behind her

Jai looked to see them "uh Madiodo we're under attack!"


End file.
